1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottles formed of separable segments adapted to educate and entertain a child during feeding and more particularly pertains to educating and entertaining children during feeding through a baby bottle comprised of a plurality of segments each segment adapted to individually achieve the intended plurality of functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby bottles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding a child while educating and/or entertaining the child are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of baby bottles. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,652 to Wolfner discloses a bottle toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,808 to Campbell discloses a baby bottle with integral handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,213 to Sharon discloses a baby bottle employing a curved shape along its length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,153 to Pilgrim, Jr. discloses a decorative bottle and method of fabricating.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,418 to Wallace discloses a soft baby bottle.
In this respect, baby bottles formed of separable segments each adapted to educate and entertain a child during feeding according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of educating and entertaining children during feeding through a baby bottle comprised of a plurality of segments each segment adapted to individually achieve the intended plurality of functions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved baby bottles formed of separable segments each adapted to educate and entertain a child during feeding which can be used for educating and entertaining children during feeding through a baby bottle comprised of a plurality of segments each segment adapted to individually achieve the intended plurality of functions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.